To Resist The Call Of Innocence's Temptation
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Sequel to Light To My Darkness... Why does it seem like no matter what Yami does he can't seem to get Yugi off his mind? Something strange is going on. Can Yami figure out what it is before he ends up destorying Yugi's innocence forever... Let's hope so.
1. A Boring Night For A Night Stalker

EgyptMotou, hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I was away for a whole month and I didn't have a way to update my stories, gomen, you guys, but I'm back now, so lets get started shall we

Yami- about time lazy authoress

EgyptMotou- don't start with me Atemu, I will kill you

Egypt- no you won't cause you loooooooooooooooooove him

EgyptMotou- I DO NOT!!

Yami- I think I'm going to be sick

Yugi- (kisses his cheek)

Yami- and now I'm better (grins)

Egypt- whatever can we start please

EgyptMotou- DISCLAIMER!!

Egypt- she owns nothing; even if she did she'd probably ruin it

EgyptMotou- HEY!!

_'Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

''_**Vampire Yami's thoughts''**_

_**(Writers notes**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((000000000000000))**_

* * *

"Ow! Bakura that's my foot, get you're fat ass off my foot!"

"Well maybe if you didn't have such big feet I wouldn't step on them"

"WHAT!"

"Will you two shut the hell up before he hears us"

Both vampires looked at the crouching vampire before them before they too crouched down in the old sakura tree, their lifeless eyes looking towards the human they were trailing to make sure he did not hear them.

Since the human did not stop in his late night stroll, the two vampires figured he did not hear their arguing.

"I wonder why the runt's walking at such a late hour," Bakura snorted, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Marik, who returned the glare Bakura shot at him with an innocent look that made him look even more insane then normal, which was really saying something.

"Will you two dumbasses knock it off, we're suppose to be following him, meaning we are not to be spotted," Atemu snapped, burning crimson eyes locking on the two vampires behind him. Curse Seto; curse him to hell and back for making him take the gruesome twosome with him. He should so put a dead body in his room tonight.

It had been a few days since his talk with Seto and after many arguments and whacks to the head later Atemu had finally agreed to take Bakura and Marik with him, angrily mind you.

According to Seto he needed the back up and extra muscle. What did Seto think some pipsqueak of a human was going to do to him, honestly? God sometimes he wanted to strangle his cousin.

"Hey your highness, the runt's on the move again," Marik decided to announce in his ear, causing Atemu to really hold back his urge to put a sharp tree branch through the incubus's heart. Oh yeah, Seto was definitely getting a dead body in his bed.

"Yes Marik, I see that, I am not blind," Atemu growled out before he leapt from the tree he was currently hiding in and swiftly landed on the nearby branch of another tree, making sure that he and the others were not to close and not to far from their pray, the darkness surrounding them making it easy to stay concealed and hidden from any human eye.

"God he smells good," Marik hissed out when he landed next to Atemu on the new tree, shivering at the smell of the human that assaulted his senses.

"And he's a virgin, oh come on Atemu, please let me play with him," the incubus begged, licking his slightly sharp teeth in want, another shiver racking his body as he thought about all the things he could do to the young virgin.

"I said no damnit, how many times do I have to say it, we are not to touch him," Atemu hissed out for the hundredth time that night, leaping once again to keep close to the alluring human.

"No matter how good he smells,_" _Atemu whispered softly. But sadly, he was at a very big disadvantage this time then when he was at the café, and he seriously doubted he'd be able to resist this time.

The sun had set hours ago and his human part was gone for the night, which meant his vampire side had all the advantage in the world and could do as it wished. And since Atemu was a vampire right now he couldn't refuse and stop it.

"Like you'd want to and you know it," a dark voice hissed in the back of his head causing Atemu to close his eyes and growl, never once faltering in his leaping. Why would he, after all he didn't need his eyes to follow Yugi, just his nose.

"No… please… not now," Atemu mumbled softly, panic racing up his spine as he felt his body began to react to the sweet smelling human just a few feet in front of him. No, he could not attack him, he'd ruin the plan and Seto would personally kill him.

"_**Come on you know you want to, remember the blood, remember the taste, you know it would be worth it"**_

Atemu shivered slightly at the memory of that heavenly blood sliding down his throat, and he could feel his body tense up involuntary and react to the thought of having that human underneath him.

"See you want it, admit it, and he's right there, take what you want, go on, who's going to stop you," the dark voice purred, licking his over sensitive senses with alluring images and strange sensations he hadn't felt in such a long time.

The voice was right, who was going to stop him? Marik, not a chance he'd just laugh and watch, and he himself had always been somewhat of an exhibitist. Bakura, he wouldn't either, he would want to feed off the boy once he was done anyway. After all, what better food for an emotional vampire then the feeling of shame after their food was just raped.

"_**Go on, take the boy, break him, feed from him, and then make him your pet forever, then you can always have the sweet blood,**__" _the voice purred once again, causing Atemu to shiver and growl in want and need.

After all, when was the last time he had sex, whether it had been vampire or human and he was in dyer need of the feeling; and who better to give him that wondrous sensation then a tasty little virgin.

"Hey pharaoh we've reached what appears to be the runt's house," Bakura's voice called, sounding almost distant in Atemu's ear, making him shake his head and stare blankly at the thief staring back at him.

When had they reached Yugi's house, was he really that far gone to not have paid any attention to where he was going? Good thing he was a vampire or he would have most likely fallen out of the trees due to lack of concentration. But since he was his nose had guided him, following the alluring scent while his mind wandered off.

Crimson eyes scanned the area in confusion, spotting building after building surrounding them and the small game shop bellow them. When had they gone from jumping trees to jumping buildings? Ok so maybe he should have paid more attention to where he was jumping, I mean who really wants to fall off a five-story building, even if that person did have wings to catch them from plummeting to their death…. Err... never mind.

"Hey pr'aA come back to planet earth," Marik snickered, earning him a deadly glare from Atemu before those same burning crimson eyes looked bellow towards the small game shop.

"ii" Atemu ordered before he jumped down and landed on the rooftop of the small little shop with grace only a vampire could possess, before he began to use his vampire magic to conceal him as he peered into the small skylight that was attached to Yugi's room.

Following behind the younger vampire Bakura and Marik also peered down into the small square shaped window, three pairs of eyes scanning the room for the human they were to stalk.

"It appears he hasn't made it to his room yet," Marik whispered before he looked over at Atemu with curious violet eyes. "So what exactly are we suppose to be doing here Atemu?" he asked softly, giving the half-blood a confused look.

"Seto said we are to watch him and protect him, see if he is 'the one'" Atemu answered just as softly, snorting at the memory of Seto's story. Chosen one, right, ok he was supposed to believe some old legend that was older then even his father.

"The one for what?" Bakura snorted, giving Atemu a disbelieving look.

"I don't know, something about helping the vampires achieve their goal, whatever that may be, Seto doesn't want the full bloods to get their hands on him,"

"Yeah, like that runt could help anyone," Bakura cackled, laughing at the idea of the small little pipsqueak of a human trying to help anyone. Honestly he was what five foot two and weighted at most 100 pounds soaking wet, oh yeah real threatening.

"Yeah well Seto's orders," Atemu sighed, crimson eyes becoming focused as he watched Yugi enter his room, a small plate of what appeared to be microwave able food in his tiny hands. By the smell the filled the air it appeared to be lasagna.

"And what gave Seto the right to boss us around?" Marik demanded his violet eyes also locked on their 'target'.

"The fact that he lets you guys live in his house," Atemu snorted, causing both Marik and Bakura to nod in agreement. Ok maybe that was a good enough reason.

"So what are we suppose to do just sit here all damn night?" Bakura growled, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. Unlike the other two vampires he had a life, an undead life, but still.

"Yeah pretty much," Atemu sighed, lying down on his stomach across the rooftop, never once taking his eyes off of Yugi's form. Using his balancing skills he crossed his arms under his head, getting rather comfortable on the rooftop as he watched Yugi begin to eat and watch some random TV show.

BORING!!

"This is boring, can't we just play with him," Marik whined, the scent of arousal beginning to waft at the air around them, and it made Atemu sick to his stomach at the sickening smell.

"No, now knock it off, you're erection stinks so put it away," Atemu growled, turning burning crimson eyes towards the sexual vampire, not really in the mood for any of his crap. So what if he was an incubus vampire, he could control himself…. sometimes…. occasionally…. rarely… ok never mind.

"Hello incubus,"

"Hello disgusting,"

"Oh hello disgusting I'm Marik nice to meet you,"

"Oh for the love of-"

"Oh come on Atemu you can't sit there and say that that boys scent doesn't turn you on," Bakura cut in, smirking at angered look Atemu shot him.

"……… That's besides the point, we are not to touch him," Atemu growled, angry that a really big part of him was disagreeing at that statement.

"This is so stupid, we're suppose to sit here and just tolerate that smell, bullshit, no vampire can resist that kind of temptation," Marik growled, looking towards the two people he considered friends… somewhat.

"What I don't understand is how his scent can affect us so, I thought only angels could do that," Bakura whispered, tapping his chin with one of his claws.

"I thought so too, and he's not an angel, I can tell that for a fact," Atemu whispered back, looking down at Yugi with curious eyes, It truly made no sense to him, and he was really starting to get bothered with being confused.

"Yeah, he doesn't have the blood or the magical energy of an angel," Marik agreed, sniffing the air slightly. "He's human alright."

"So we're just supposed to sit here and 'protect' and 'watch' this mortal?" Bakura growled, chocolate brown eyes glaring.

"Yup," Both Marik and Atemu sighed, causing all three vampires to groan in distaste and want.

This was going to be a long, long night.

* * *

_**(((00000000000000000000000)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well there you guys go, the first chapter of the sequel, I know some of the characters are OOC and I'm really sorry, I tried, please don't be upset

Egypt- that was an odd chapter

EgyptMotou- I know, in this story things are going to start making sense and coming together, but not completely, not until the third story will things truly come together

Egypt- please review, the authoress really does like them

EgyptMotou- it's true, they make me smile

* * *

_**Translations and Understandings **_

ii- come- (as in follow me)

pr'aA- pharaoh

Ok vampires have very good balance so they can balance on just about anything, even a pointy object, and it is very hard for them to fall due to this fact, but if the vampire is not paying attention they can stumble slightly, but when you're jumping from a tree or a building a slight stumble could be bad, but for some vampires, like Atemu, that's ok because if he falls from a tall building his wings will catch him so he doesn't hit the ground. And falling face first into the concrete is not going to kill him, just hurt like hell.

Ok now all vampires are sexual creatures; that is a fact, but if they choose the vampire can refuse to have sex if they truly do not wish to have it. It can cause them to be frustrated and angry, such as in Atemu's case, but they can still refuse. But for an incubus refusal is not an option, they feed off the sexual drive and sensations they get from sex itself, so they have to have it. They can't help but get aroused if they find a mortal that appeals to them, which is why Marik couldn't help himself while he was around Yugi..

As for Bakura and Atemu, it's been 2,000 years since Atemu last had sex, so his body does crave it yes, but it also craves Yugi's blood as well, but just the scent of that blood and the smell of Yugi's innocence turns him on greatly. Bakura on the other hand is only slightly turned on because he too likes the smell of Yugi's innocence, but he mostly wants Yugi's emotions because Yugi has depression, build up anger, and frustrations from his past and present happenings with the bullies and these things are driving Bakura's senses crazy. So poor Yugi has three crazy vampires that want him. Poor guy.

I hope this clears up some things and if not please don't hesitate to ask questions. Thank you. 


	2. Never Had A Lover

"This is so boring," Marik whined, flicking a small pebble off the roof as dead violet eyes watched the mortal below who was n

EgyptMotou- hey everyone, sorry for the long wit, but I'm back with an all knew chapter, and I hope you guys like it

Egypt- YAY! New chapter!!

Yami- about time

EgyptMotou- don't start with me

Egypt- she owns nothing

EgyptMotou- nope!

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

_**(((00000000000000000))**_

* * *

"This is so boring," Marik whined, flicking a small pebble off the roof as dead violet eyes watched the mortal below who was now fast asleep in his bed. "I could be doing much more entertaining things right now,"

It was past midnight by now and all three vampires were getting quite irritated and bored, not to mention the fact that all three had to control themselves and not rape the poor human below.

"I hate your cousin Atemu, this is all his fucking fault," Bakura hissed, turning dark eyes to Atemu who was resting on the roof on his stomach, crimson eyes closed as if in slumber, but Bakura knew better. After all, who could sleep with such an alluring smell wafting at their senses.

Growling at the lack of response from the younger vampire Bakura picked up a small rock nearest to him on the small rooftop and tossed it at the young half blood, hoping to get his attention, or at least anger him. Besides an angry Atemu was a funny Atemu.

Not to his surprise Atemu caught the air born earth in his fist with cat like reflexes and crushed the small rock to dust before opening burning crimson eyes and locking them on the emotional vampire.

"What iw?" Atemu smirked, arching an eyebrow at the growl that erupted from Bakura's lips, making the already angry Bakura flash his fangs at the young vampire.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me, what are you, hard of hearing thief?" Atemu mocked, making Bakura lunge for the smaller vampire, but unfortunately Marik was at him just in time to grab the enraged emotional and hold him back from the now laughing half blood.

"Get the fuck off me Marik," Bakura hissed, glaring back at the incubus.

"Stop it Bakura, we have to be quite remember, so that means no fighting, you two are lucky humans can't hear us thanks to our spells," Marik hissed, wrapping his arms more securely around Bakura's waist, holding him in place.

"If they can't hear us then they won't be able to hear me kicking Atemu's smug ass," Bakura hissed out, dark eyes locking on the smirking half blood in front of him. Ra what he wouldn't do to wipe that smug look off his face.

"You know damn well they can hear everything else except our talking, now stop," Marik hissed, biting into Bakura's main jugular vain harshly, injecting the emotional vampire with a small doze of his poison, causing Bakura to relax in his arms.

"I hate when you poison me," Bakura growled, turning burning brown eyes to the smirking incubus.

"It got you to relax didn't it" Marik smirked, before he glared at Atemu, who was currently looking up at the stars in wonder.

"What the hell Atemu, what the fuck is your problem, just because you're horny, lonely, and depressed does not give you the right to act like an ass," Marik growled out, keeping his eyes locked on the young half blood who looked at him and smirked.

"You know, Malik has made you soft," Atemu smirked, before he turned his eyes once more to the stars. "Years ago you would have let Bakura kick my ass."

"Yea well it's called having someone and growing up, what's your excuse," Marik growled angrily, not prepared for the burning crimson eyes that locked on him.

"You know damn well why I don't have someone, _**they**_ took everything away from me," Atemu growled, his deep crimson eyes narrowing to slits before he turned his head away.

"You just don't want to look for anyone," Bakura sighed, relaxing into Marik's arms, the incubus's poison working through his system. Lucky for him it was a small doze.

"Why should I, vampires can't stand me, and human don't understand me, so what's the use," Atemu sighed, rolling onto his back.

"You just don't want to get close to anyone cause you don't want what happened to your Mom and Dad to happen to your partner," Bakura pointed out, looking up at Marik with angry eyes. "I still hate you for poisoning me"

"Yeah, yeah I love you too Bakura"

"Just shut up thief, it's none of your concern what I do or don't do with my love life," Atemu growled out, his hands fisting underneath his head as he once more closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the night.

_**(((000000000000000000000)))**_

**_Fangs._**

**_Claws._**

**_Wings._**

**_Blood…_**

**_So much blood…_**

**_Red and black, fresh and dried, mingling together in an intricate design, shaping and forming patterns upon the dirty ground._**

**_Blood, both stale and new, splashed across the dirt and trees, painting a picture of war and despair._**

**_People dying, people suffering…_**

**_Many were falling, and he couldn't save any of them, no matter what he did, they were as good as dead… all of them._**

**_Bodies fell from the sky, littering the earth with their rot, and others crumbled to the ground, limp with death and lifelessness before they erupted to nothing but dust, covering the earth in ash._**

**_Some were his friends, others were not, some he knew, some he did not, but that didn't matter today, not when it was everyone for themselves._**

**_Not when the only way to survive was to fight and try your damnedest not to die_**

**_Cold…_**

**_Flesh, is it flesh, yes, the flesh of the dead, but this dead has a heart beat, a beat that stops and flows with the rhythm of time, with the beat of the ages, with the step of the generations…_**

**_It was insanity and yet he loved it, the thrill of killing, the thrill of watching another fall by his hands. And yet at the same time it scared him, to think that he was a murderer, a cold-blooded murderer._**

**_But then again, wasn't that what war was about?_**

**_Screams… pain filled screams_**

**_Screams of pain and agony erupting across the sky, sending the world into a whirl of sound._**

**_Fate... fate... fate... fate…_**

**_Was he strong enough, was he fearless enough, did he have enough courage, did he have enough bravery…. No…_**

**_Enemies will unite, friends will separate..._**

**_Darkness and light shall combine to defend and slaughter…_**

**_People shall die, and loved ones will fall in a battle that will threaten to destroy the world and all who inhabit it…_**

**_Dying. So many dying. _**

**_Crimson…. Crimson…_**

**_Blood, no... an eye color… the eyes of a hero… the eyes of a murder… the eyes of a survivor… the eyes of a lover…_**

**_Time... time… time... time..._**

**_A war... a war of the ages, that will pit brother vs. sister, mother vs. daughter, father vs. son... generation vs. generation…_**

**_Friends, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, cousins, lovers_**

**_How could he stop it, he was only one person, one soul, one heart. How was he supposed to end a war?_**

**_A war between time, and the boy with the crimson eyes, the one with the color of poisoned blood, and deep secrets, and haunting dreams, he… he will be our savior…_**

**_And he will be our downfall…_**

**_Light… what light; there was no light, not for a dark being, not for a dark heart. There was no light in hell. There was no light were he was going._**

_**(((000000000000000000000)))**_

_Hands groped and caressed as teeth nipped and sucked, leaving their mark across the body underneath them, displaying to the world who this body belonged to._

_Moans and pants filled the room and the temperature begin to rise, threatening to suffocate the two lovers, but neither seemed to care as their bodies grinded and rocked, sending both their minds into a frenzy of passion and want._

_Temperature rising, passion building, lust threatening to boil over, leaving nothing untouched by it's burning touch._

_Sweaty bodies rocked and rolled as hands gripped and clutched at their partner, allowing the pleasuring sensations to take them over and wash away their minds; leaving nothing but passion, lust, love, and want._

"_Please," the younger begged, bucking his hips into the man above him, causing his partner to growl and rock back in answer._

"_We shouldn't," the older whispered, but his body was betraying him and his mind was starting to leave him, and at the moment, for some odd reason, he really didn't care or mind._

"_Please... I... I need you, we only have tonight," the younger begged, looking up into the eyes of his partner, and they both knew he was right. They only had tonight. They only had this moment._

_Leaning down the two kissed passionately, letting their emotions and sensations wash over them before they pulled away and looked down at one another._

"_Please…………. Atemu…"_

* * *

_**(((00000000000000))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- (grinning)

Egypt- (looks confused) what the hell

EgyptMotou- yes I know confusing, but hey the story is starting to unravel

Egypt- my head hurts

EgyptMotou- ok everyone let me explain something here, everything in the bold, do you recognize it, yeah it was in the first story, but as you can tell, it's longer, get used to that (grins more)

Egypt- I hate your confusing plots

EgyptMotou- hey I'm having fun here, well hope you guys liked it, please review. Thank you!

_**

* * *

**__****_

Translations and Understandings

_**Iw**_- dog

Ok so like Marik said, vampires have this spell where humans can't hear them talking with one another, but they can be spotted and say Bakura and Atemu got into a fight on the roof, well Yugi would have heard them, not their talking or insults and such but the noise they were making by fighting, that's why he told them fighting was not a good idea.

Ok I know I'm making some of the characters ooc but I'm trying my best. Yes Atemu can be an ass, but wouldn't you be if you were alone for over 2,000 years, and Marik has mellowed out due to Malik, and Bakura is also not as insane due to Ryou, their lovers have calmed them down and made them somewhat nicer.

Ok like I said last time, Incubus vampires have a poison in their small fangs that immobilizes their prey's body and allows them to do whatever they wish to their prey's body and since Marik bit Bakura it relaxed him, but not to the same extent since Bakura's blood does not flow since he is a full blooded emotional vampire, but it did relax him.


	3. Atemu's Destiny

EgyptMotou- hey everyone sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy so I haven't had much time to update any of my stories,

EgyptMotou- hey everyone sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy so I haven't had much time to update any of my stories, I blame school!

Egypt- you always blame school

EgyptMotou- so!

Egypt- she owns nothing, trust me, she'd destroy it in less then five seconds

EgyptMotou- hey!

'Yugi's thoughts'

''_Yami's thoughts''_

''_**Vampire Yami's thoughts''**_

_**(Writers notes)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((000000000000)))**_

* * *

"_Atemu… Atemu… Atemu,"_

"Atemu, Atemu, come on Atemu snap out of it," Bakura called, shaking Atemu as if he were nothing more then a rag doll, the effects of Marik's poison having already out of his system thanks to his vampire blood.

Atemu lay there in Bakura's arms being shaken like a doll while his body shook and twisted like a leaf in a raging storm, as if the young teen were possessed by some mythical demon or under some unknown creature's spell.

His deep crimson eyes were wide and unfocused, upturned towards the night sky as he was shaken and yelled at. Not once did he blink or speak, as if he were dead in the young emotional's arms.

The only way Bakura could tell that he was still with them was the fact that he was still shaking and twisting like a mad man since he had no heartbeat to go by.

"What's wrong with him?" Marik asked, moving over to the two vampires, his dark lavender eyes wide with concern, something he would never admit to in his entire immortal life.

"I don't know, one moment he was just lying there looking at the stars like he always does, sulking cause he hates life, the next he was shaking and twisting as if he were having a seizure or something, I had to grab him before he rolled off the rooftop," Bakura explained as he continued to try and shake the twisting teen.

"Atemu snap out of it," Marik cried, before he quickly backhanded the young half blood with such force that it left a red print upon the young teens cheek, causing Atemu's eyes to blink before he quickly sat up and clutched his head, groaning in pain.

"That snapped him out of it," Bakura smirked, before he frowned and looked at Atemu with concern. Since when did Atemu look so… pale?

Looking at the groaning vampire Bakura noticed that indeed he was paler then normal, and that was saying something for a vampire. His skin looked almost sheet like, like a ghost. Not even vampires where that pale.

And since when did Atemu sweat like that when he was in his vampire form? Vampires don't sweat unless they have a warm body close to their own that is sweating. And all three of them were as cold as ice.

Ok so maybe Atemu wasn't as cold as ice since he was part human, but that still didn't explain why he was sweating as if he were in a sauna.

"Atemu?" Bakura asked, reaching a cold hand out to the slightly shaking half blood before he quickly withdrew his hand when burning red eyes looked upon him.

Weren't Atemu's eyes crimson?

"I need to go see Seto, now," He growled, before clutching his head in pain, his long canines glittering in the glow of the moon as he groaned and whined, his head pounding as if someone were beating him over the head with a large metal object.

"You two go, I'll watch the mortal," Marik offered, looking down at the still sleeping mortal, his lavender eyes going dark.

"No way am I leaving a sex vampire here with a virgin, you go with his royal highness and I'll stay and watch the runt," Bakura said softly, looking over at Atemu who was now shaking in agony.

"Neither one of you is staying, now let's go," Atemu ordered, his black claws sinking into his hair as he groaned loudly, clenching his eyes shut against the pain.

Both Bakura and Marik didn't like the idea of leaving since Seto did tell them to watch the young mortal, but they also didn't want to stay here and smell the alluring scent of the young virgin. Not to mention the fact that Atemu was in pain for no apparent reason.

"Fine, but if Seto bitches, we're blaming it on you," Bakura growled, before he closed his eyes and concentrated before black feathery wings fluttered from his back, spreading as wide as they could.

Following Bakura's example Marik too closed his eyes, concentrating his energy before gray wings sprang from his back, tucking slightly as he reopened his eyes to gaze at Atemu. "Let's go,"

Nodding his head slightly Atemu closed his eyes and tried his best to concentrate against the pain, but it was no use, he felt dizzy and tired and his head was really starting to hurt, not to mention the fact that he felt like his entire body was on fire.

"I'll just jump," he groaned, before he stood on unsteady legs and jumped off the roof. But instead of landing on the nearby tree he thought he saw he hit the ground, smashing into the earth with a harsh 'thud'.

Ok so jumping was out of the question. He was off balance and unsteady so flying was not going to happen and neither was jumping. An unsteady vampire was worthless and couldn't accomplish anything. If they couldn't fly or jump then they were just waiting for death to claim them.

"He can't fly or jump," Marik sighed before he hopped off the roof and gathered Atemu into his arms, holding him close as he took to the skies, Bakura flying close behind.

Clutching his now worse feeling head Atemu began to shake once more, as if going into another seizure or panic attack.

"He's shaking again," Marik said to Bakura, clutching Atemu close so he wouldn't fall out of his arms or cause them both to fall out of the sky.

"The pharaoh's never acted like this," Bakura said to Marik, looking at the now twisting and thrashing younger vampire, concern in his dark eyes. "This isn't like him,"

"Indeed," Marik nodded, flying high into the air so any mortals who happened to be out tonight wouldn't spot them. They had to get Atemu to Seto and fast and figure out what the hell was going on with young half-blooded vampire.

_**((000000000))**_

"Mistress are you sure you should be doing this to the young half-breed, he seems in much pain," a dark figure asked, looking towards his lady with concerned filled eyes.

"He will be fine, his mind is trying to reject the images I am trying to send, meaning he does not accept the idea of having a lover or a mate, or it could be perhaps that he is trying to fight the battle within himself" a tall women answered, looking to the goblet she had filled with water, gazing at the thrashing half blooded vampire.

"What battle do you speak of my lady?" the dark figure asked, looking towards his mistress.

"Unlike full bloods half breeds have a mortal side, meaning their brain is split into two halves, the vampire half and the human half, the two sides are always fighting, and this can cause the half breed pain,"

"I see,"

"But I do not think that is the cause for this pain," the young women said softly, her dark eyes turned towards the pain filled half-blooded vampire.

"Maybe he does not wish for a mate my lady," the dark figure cut in, also looking at the thrashing vampire, his eyes deep with concern as he watched the young male twist in agony.

"It does not matter whether the young one wants a mate or not, he is destined to have one," the women said softly, her voice like honey as she spoke before she raised her hand and waved it about, watching as Atemu's body settled as if the young male had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

"You saw this?" the dark figure asked, looking to his lady once more, eyes wide.

"Yes, he is destined to fight and fall in love, I'm just helping things along," the young women said softly, looking to her servant softly. "After all, who doesn't want someone to love and hold, after what the young one's been through he needs one, the boy will be perfect for him" the women smiled, watching as her servant looked to the glistening pool which held Atemu's image.

"You said that about the young girl mistress," the dark figure said, recalling many, many years before how his mistress had said the very same thing.

"That was a mistake on my part," the women sighed, pitching the bridge of her nose slightly. All this magic and such took too much out of her.

"Could this too be a mistake mistress?" the dark servant asked, looking towards his mistress with curious and questioned filled eyes.

"No, I know these two are destined to be together, I saw it in my vision, now stop questioning me and go watch after the young boy, we must make sure no vampire comes close to him except 'the one'," the tall women said, looking at her servant.

"Yes my lady," the dark figure nodded before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, going to do as he was told and watch the young male.

Watching her faithful servant leave, the young women turned her dark eyes back to the crystal clear water that held the image of a now still Atemu.

"You will love the boy, he is the only one that can save your immortal soul young one," she whispered softly before waving her graceful hand, watching as the pool went black, the image of Atemu disappearing into nothingness.

_Atemu…. Atemu… Atemu…_

* * *

_**(((0000000000000000000)))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELNELNELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- I know not the longest chapter, but hey, it leaves ya thinking

Egypt- you confuse me

EgyptMotou- I know (grins)

Egypt- please review my author would like 5 reviews before she updates this chapter, so if you want more, review please!!

EgyptMotou- I really do like them (grins)

Egypt- they make her smile

EgyptMotou-if you have any questions e-mail me or send me a personal message and I will answer the question the best I can, thank you, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was short.


	4. Let The Past Die With The Past Atemu

EgyptMotou- hey everyone, well I'm back with an all new chapter, I hope you enjoy, I worked really hard on this one

Egypt- yeah, she's really dedicated to her readers

EgyptMotou- I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!

Egypt- drama queen, anyways, she owns nothing, all the characters belong to the creator of Yu-gi-oh except me, I'm her's

EgyptMotou- dang,

Egypt- HEY!!!!!

* * *

Note- there isn't really Anzu bashing in this chapter, but it does mention her so be prepared, I really don't feel like bashing her right now

* * *

'Yugi's thoughts'

''_Yami's thoughts''_

''_**Vampire Yami's thoughts''**_

_**(Writers notes)**_

Thank My Beta-Reader Anita Kyro for beta-ing this for me, THANK YOU YAMI! There ya happy now (grins)

_**LINELINELINELINELINE**__**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((000000000000)))**_

* * *

"_Please I beg of you don't do this, I-"_

"_You're a monster, a filthy blood sucking monster!"_

_Voices rose in volume as two people stood in a dark room fighting, one trying to explain, and the other trying to escape. Trying to escape the reality, trying to escape the fate that had befallen their lover._

_"No! Please you have to listen to me! I am not responsible for--"_

"_Get out! GET OUT!"_

_This wasn't like her, she never acted like this. She always let him speak when he felt he had something important to say, but now, it was like everything was different. And that's probably because it was._

"_Please listen to me?!"_

"_Get away from me!"_

_Cold hands reached out to grasp the screaming girl, to try and shush her and give him a chance to explain but to no avail. Nails scratched and clawed at him, teeth sunk into his skin. The physical attacks themselves didn't hurt, but the emotional attacks did. She didn't want him anymore._

"_Anzu please!"_

"_Don't you dare say my name, don't you dare touch me, you're nothing more then a vampire now, get away from me!"_

"_Anzu please you have to give me a chance, I'm still me, just-"_

"_Just dead!"_

"_Only partial, please"_

_Hands once more reached to grab the screeching girl, only for them to be quickly slapped away as if diseased or contaminated with some deadly virus._

_Atemu watched in sadness as the women he fell in love with stormed away. He knew he could run after her, but it was no use. She didn't want him anymore; he was nothing more then a blood-sucking monster, unworthy, and undeserving of love._

_**(((00000000000)))**_

* * *

Crimson eyes fluttered open as Atemu stared at the ceiling of what he believed to be his bedroom. Since when did he get home? He didn't remember ever arriving at Seto's mansion. And why the hell did his head hurt so badly?

The last thing he remembered was…......

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_Warm hands ran over a cool body, causing the man above the smaller male to groan and arch, welcoming the heated touch as he happily lapped and suckled the neck of the male underneath him, rocking his hips slowly with the rhythm they had created._

_Mouths met and teeth clanked as they kissed passionately, both males shuddering and shivering at the feel of one another, loving the feel of the others body against their own, the feel of the others touch upon their skin._

_Nails scraped and scratched, the owner of those nails not knowing how to handle the bombardment of pleasure they were receiving, but their partner didn't mind the pain at all, in fact the constant scrap of nails had the other panting in passion._

"_Atemu… oh please Atemu…."_

"I'm glad to see you're awake,"

Crimson eyes quickly shot over to the side of the bed, a cold body tensing before quickly relaxing once those deep eyes landed on the person sitting beside his bed.

"Seto…"

Giving what could only be Seto's version of a smile the older teen nodded, moving closer to the bedside to examine the young male laying upon it, his icy blue eyes running over as much of Atemu as he could see.

"You seem to be alright now, but that doesn't mean you won't start up again," Seto murmured, setting back in his chair, his arms and legs crossing as he stared at the teen looking back at him.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked tiredly, about ready to sit up before a cold hand pressed against his bare chest, causing him to shiver slightly. It must be nearing morning for him to react in such a way to Seto's skin.

"Don't, just lay back and relax," Seto whispered, but Atemu could tell his cousin was serious, and he knew a command when he heard one. So grumbling slightly Atemu lay back down, sighing softly when his head hit the pillow.

"Marik and Bakura brought you in a few days ago and-"

"A few days!" Atemu cried, sitting up quickly before he groaned in agony and lay back down, his hands shooting up to cradle his now throbbing skull, trying to will the unforgiving pain away.

"I told you to lay down," Seto sighed, ignoring the glare Atemu gave him, or rather the glare Atemu tried to give him, before he continued. "You were unconscious when they brought you in, and your body was far to warm for a vampires so I brought you in here and did the best I could to cool you down, a vampire gaining heat from no source is a very bad thing,"

Atemu knew this; vampires could only gather heat from another living body, which was why vampires were so attracted towards humans and their heat. It wasn't just about feeding or the thrill of the chase, it also was about warmth and wanting some from of heat to warm their cold bodies and souls.

In Atemu's and Ryou's case being half blooded, the only time they gathered heat was when they were human themselves or they were feeding off a human.

"It wasn't anywhere near dawn, so it didn't make sense why you were over heating," Seto sighed, leaning forwards to watch his cousin, his arms and legs uncrossing as his hands folding in front of his mouth. The classic Seto pose.

"Did you find out what was wrong with me?" Atemu asked softly, turning crimson eyes to his only family as the pain in his skull began to subside.

"No, even now I don't understand what could have caused it," Seto sighed, shaking his head softly. Like Atemu he too hated to be confused, but unlike his cousin, he admitted when he was lost instead of stomping away and going to sulk about it. Which Atemu seemed to do often enough for the both of them.

Atemu nodded his head softly to show that he had heard his older cousin before the room went quiet, neither one of them speaking or knowing what to say. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it did leave Atemu uneasy. But then you would be too when not even the smartest man you knew could find what was wrong with you. If there was anything wrong at all.

"Why were you screaming?"

Atemu quickly looked to his left, staring as his cousin with wide crimson eyes as Seto stared back, waiting for his cousin to speak.

"Don't look at me that way, why were you screaming?"

"I don't-"

"You were screaming, while you were asleep, right before you woke up, I thought you were in pain at first but it sounded different, why were you screaming?" Seto asked again, leaning back once more in his chair, arms folding softly.

He was starting to get irritated with his cousin's clueless-ness. Atemu had dreamt something that had made him scream, Seto was not a stupid vampire; he had been around long enough to tell when Atemu was hiding something. Now was one of those moments.

"I wasn't-"

"You were screaming her name…"

Looking away Atemu sighed, closing his eyes away from the world. Maybe if he couldn't see it… it couldn't see him and his insecurities. Maybe it couldn't see him and his faults. Maybe it couldn't see his weakness.

"I had that dream… the one I always have… the one that's haunted me for so long…" Atemu whispered, knowing Seto could hear him. Seto could always hear him. Whether Atemu wanted him to or not.

Atemu didn't understand why he was feeling like this. He should have gotten over her a long time ago. But for some reason his dead heart couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and all the memories they shared. He couldn't stop hating himself for what had happened.

"Atemu it's-"

"I know… I know..."

"She tried to have you killed-"

"She didn't mean it-"

"She sent hunters after you-"

"She didn't understand, she-"

"Tried to have a stake put through your heart!"

"I loved her!"

"Exactly! **Loved**, you don't anymore,"

"Just shut up Seto!!!" Atemu screamed, turning burning crimson eyes towards his cousin, his hands fisted tightly in the sheets at his sides, his jaw clenched shut in anger. "Just shut up,"

Sighing in defeat Seto stood, knowing that there was no use in arguing, not when Atemu was acting like this. Not when he was in pain.

Seto didn't understand how Atemu could still care for someone who tried to have him killed so long ago. He didn't care if she was human or not, if you love someone, like she claimed she did, you wouldn't try to have them killed. Why couldn't Atemu see that? Why did he have to be stubborn and refuse to see?

Like his father…

Walking over to a nearby desk Seto picked up a hot cloth out of a silver bucket full of water, humming as the warm material caressed his cool skin, the hot liquid trickling down his icy fingers before he brought it, and the silver bucket, over to Atemu's bedside. Placing the hot cloth on the younger male's forehead and the silver bucket on the floor beside him.

Hissing at the slight burn, since he was becoming more and more human by the second thanks to the rising sun, Atemu soon relaxed into the bed, humming as the cloth began to warm his still slightly vampire skin.

"Thank you Seto," Atemu murmured, his crimson eyes closing in content as he let the hot cloth run along his slightly chilly skin.

Atemu didn't mean to snap at his cousin. He didn't mean to scream and yell at the one person who had been there with him all his life, before, and after he was a vampire. But there some things that Seto tried to make Atemu see that he didn't want to see.

That he wasn't ready to see…

"Don't, that's what family is for," Seto mumbled softly, before reaching down and dipping the cloth back into the hot warm, once again humming in delight at the hot liquid that met his icy fingers.

Silence once again filled the room, neither male knowing what to say, not that there was much to say between them. How could you talk to one another after such a fight? A fight about love…

A fight about the past…

Atemu hated silence, at least this kind of silence. He hated when it got quiet because it left him to his own thoughts, thoughts he didn't want to deal with. Thoughts he didn't want to remember due to the pain they brought back. Thoughts about her…

Senses his younger cousins distress, like he always could, Atemu thought of a way to change the subject, a way to get his cousins mind of that horrid girl who had caused Atemu son much grief and pain.

"Did you learn anything about the human?" Seto asked calmly, running the cooling cloth down Atemu's chest to his abdomen then back, continuing till he reached the younger male's forehead where he kept the cloth for a short moment.

"No, except maybe the fact that he lives with an older male," Atemu sighed, purring softly at the warm feel on his body, ignoring the way he knew Seto was looking at him right now.

What, he could purr when he was enjoying something couldn't her?

"A brother or boyfriend perhaps,"

"No, it was an old scent, like an old man,"

"Probably a father or grandfather,"

"I don't know, and to be honest, I don't care," Atemu grumbled angrily, opening his crimson eyes to glare at his older cousin. "This is ridicules Seto, if you are so interested in the runt then you watch after him,"

"No Atemu, you must do it, you had the vision, you reacted so strongly to him, you must be the one to trail him," Seto explained, matching Atemu's glare with on of his own.

"This is so stupid, there is nothing special about that mortal, he's just as pathetic as the rest of the mortals in the world, he's not some 'chosen one' Seto, he's just some kid trying to get by in life, nothing more," Atemu argued, sitting up quickly, ignoring the harsh throb his skull gave in protest, the cloth on his forehead falling instantly from its place onto the young vampire's lap.

"If he's just some pathetic human Atemu then why are you acting so strongly about this, why did you see into his head that day at the café, why have you been dreaming about him?"

Seto smirked, watching as Atemu's glare dropped and the younger vampire looked shocked, and a little confused.

"I haven't dreamed about-"

"Before you started screaming you were Atemu, you kept saying his name, and to top it off your puzzle was glowing the entire time, just like it did when your father met your mother," Seto explained, watching as Atemu's confusion grew, as did his anger.

"You're lying," Atemu growled, his crimson eyes narrowing into small slits as he glared at his older cousin. Why would he lie like that? Stupid Seto, he didn't know anything about Atemu. Or his father

"Look at it Atemu,"

Staring at Seto in disbelief Atemu glanced over at the upside down pyramid on his bedside table, and to his utter surprise and shock, the last remaining item he had of his father, the item that had not shown it's power for over 3 millennia was glowing brightly on the oak table, creating a bright gold hew around the golden item.

"It's… but how..."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," and with that Seto stood and stretched, his blue robe sliding up slightly to reveal his pale but toned chest and abs. Even as a vampire Seto was still all muscle. Something that irritated Atemu to no end sometimes.

Stupid Seto.

"Lay down Atemu, you need to rest after everything you've been through, I've already called your work and told them you will be out for the rest of the week," Seto said softly, taking the cloth off Atemu's lap, nodding when Atemu did as he was told and settled back into his bed, his crimson eyes still locked on his glowing puzzle.

"Don't worry little cousin, I'm going to figure out what's going on, no more tracking the human for a while, not in your current condition,"

"But Seto I-"

"I don't know what caused you to pass out, or why your body was acting the way it did so for now just stay in bed and relax, you never take a break Atemu," and with that Seto left the room, the warm cloth still in his hand, closing the door softly behind him, leaving Atemu alone with his thoughts.

Again…

Slowly taking the puzzle off the bedside table, as if the item would burn him the minute his touched it, Atemu stared into it, gazing at his reflection in the glowing metal, the sharp sides of the puzzle biting into his skin as he held the item tightly, but Atemu didn't care, not right now.

"Father what is it you're trying to tell me," Atemu whispered to no one, staring right into the eye at the center of the metal, wishing that his father were here. Then maybe Atemu wouldn't be so confused. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so alone.

Sighing softly Atemu placed the puzzle back in its place on the bedside table before he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, sighing softly into it. Wishing that he could suffocate himself at the moment.

"What's happening to me?"

......................................

_Fire bursting across the land, screams filling the air as blood paints the ground._

_Who shall live and who shall die?_

_A war that has been seen for over 10 millennia, and now it is to become true._

_The one who walked the earth first as a cursed one. He is the one to blame; he is the one to thank._

_No one is safe, no one can hide. The inevitable is upon us. _

_Love shall blossom and friendship shall die as the gates to hell are flung open, swallowing all in their path. All shall burn in the fires of Hades._

_But there is hope. They just have to find it._

* * *

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

* * *

EgyptMotou- well there you guys go, I'm so sorry for the long wait, school has been kicking my ass lately

Egypt- (growls)

EgyptMotou- what?

Egypt- Atemu was with Anzu

EgyptMotou- was with, not anymore, so hush, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if I'm confusing you I'm glad, this whole story shall be confusing till the very last chapters,

Egypt- you are a very evil girl

EgyptMotou- am not, so anyways please review guys, the more reviews I get the faster I update since I have no school all this week and have plenty of time to update, the question is, how fast do you guys want it

Egypt- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	5. A Plan Begins, But Can They Defeat It?

EgyptMotou- hey everyone I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Egypt- oh lord, oh guys I'm so sorry for the long wait, man, I needed a break ya know, but I'm back and ready to write

Egypt- type….

EgyptMotou- whatever, ok guys here's the next chapter to my trilogy

Egypt- she owns nothing, and be thankful for that

EgyptMotou- yup, so killing you…

Note- Not Beta'd

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**((00000000))**_

* * *

Bright light shone in through the skylight above and amethyst eyes fluttered open as the young male greeted the new day. It was slightly cool outside, but that was okay, underneath his covers he was warm and comfortable.

Shifting into his pillow Yugi gavethe fluffy item a warm nuzzle before he sat up and yawned, stretching his limbs out, humming at the small 'pops' and 'cracks' the muscles gave as they loosened up. Ah, that was so much better.

Looking at the alarm clock that rested near the bed amethyst eyes went wide in horror as the time blinked up at the young male in red letters, almost seeming to mock him with the flashing.

"Fuck I'm late,"

Literally jumping out of bed Yugi began to toss his clothes about, quickly trying to dress and not kill himself in the process, thankful that he had taken a shower the night before so he didn't have to worry about smelling or anything.

Quickly running to his mirror Yugi began to brush his hair, his scalp screaming in protest as he ran the brush against it viciously, trying to detangle the unruly tri-colored locks. God he hated his hair sometimes. It could be such a bitch to try and get it the way he wanted it.

Especially if he was running late.

Once his hair looked somewhat decent Yugi threw the brush across the room, not really caring where it fell or if he had managed to break the plastic thing as it went sailing through the air. He could worry about that later, right now he had more important things his mind need to focus on.

Like not tripping over his blanket and breaking his neck.

Running into the bathroom Yugi quickly brushed his teeth and dabbed some alcohol on the red gash on his cheek, hissing at the sting as the clear liquid made it's way into his skin to clean the small wound.

It had been about a week or so since his fight with Kyushu and most of the bruises and marks were going away. But this stupid gash was one of the only ones that really remained, it was a lot deeper then most the others. But that strange thing he had noticed when he had cleaned the wound the first time, he didn't remember Kuyushu and his gang ever touching his cheeks, or gashing it when he had gotten beaten.

Speaking of Kyushu…

It had come on the news about week or so ago, the report about the older male going missing, his parents and friends having heard nothing from the male in a few days. The report had asked for anyone who might know something to call the police.

And then just two days after the report went out, some old people found him in the alley, but not the way anyone wanted to find the young teen. They found him all right, they had found him dead. He had been dead for a while now the news reporters had said.

His cell phone had been smashed, as if someone had stepped on it or stomped on it more likely, and he had been found with his pants around his ankles. Some thought that he had been raped, others, the ones that knew him a little to well, thought he had been the one doing the raping.

The autopsy report had been announced three night ago on the news and had put the city in quite a panic. The young boys neck had been broken, like someone had purposely snapped it, but what scared domino city the most was the two puncher wounds the male had in his neck in the main jugular vein of the neck.

People instantly screamed 'vampires', but the chief police had decided that vampires were not an issue and that someone had murdered this poor 'innocent' teenager by making him bleed to death due to the two deep holes in his neck, which the autopsy showed was the cause of death, blood loss. The broken neck was post-mortem

He had stated that a small sharp object like a cringe or something could have caused the two holes in the young teens neck and after this sharp object had punchered the main vein, the teen had just bleed out, explaining why there was so much blood around his body, and many people bought it, it was sad to see just how many people believed their televisions.

But some people, smarter people, people like Yugi, thought something else was going on, something more complicated then just some cringe stab wounds in some jocks neck.

Now Yugi didn't believe in vampires, they were just a myth, a stupid myth to scare children and keep them from staying out at night, but Yugi did believe that something strange did happen to the bully in that alley, and that sent fear racing though his blood.

Who had killed Kyushu and why?

Yes he was a bully and an ass, but why kill him? Did he really rape someone? The forensic doctors had said that they did find traces of female blood on the pant leg of his jeans and on his flaccid cock and they had found traces of semen that belonged to him stained on his boxers and shirt.

Was the girl the one who killed him? Did he rape her and she got even?

Shaking his head quickly Yugi capped the alcohol and bolted from the bathroom. Now was not the time to think of such things, not when he was running late for school. He could think about Kyushu's death later, right now he had to hurry.

Besides, he never really liked the guy…

Running downstairs, and nearly slamming his head into the nearby wall Yugi quickly darted into the kitchen, threw open the fridge door, and grabbed himself a nice plump red apple before he slammed the door shut and ran.

Toeing on his shoes and throwing his uniform blue leather jacket over his shoulder Yugi took a bite out of his apple as he grabbed his back and slipped it on before he left the house and nearly ran to school, praying to Kami that he wouldn't be late…. again…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Atemu sighed as he sat back in bed. It was really nice to just relax and not work. He had to do this more often. The sun was shinning, it was cool, but not too cool, and even the psychos were being quiet for once in their meaningless immortal lives.

All was right with the world…

Then again that could be because they had their mouths full at the moment. Full of what Atemu had a pretty good idea, and when those wonderful 'images' came into his minds eyes, he suddenly felt sick.

He really didn't want to think about what those crazy asses did with their lovers and their mouths. Ew, okay ending that train of thought right there!

It had been a few days since he had supposedly passed out while watching the Yugi kid and Bakura and Marik had to carry him home.

His hero's.

Stupid sick bastards probably got a kick out of seeing the all mighty Atemu weak and helpless. Better yet he knew they did cause just a few days ago Marik had treated him like a sick child. Stupid Marik…

Sighing softly Atemu slowly made it out of his bed, groaning slightly before he slowly stepped out of his night pants so that all he was left in was his black boxers, humming at the cool air that met him. Ah, that was much better.

Usually Seto's house was very warm, warmer then what was considered comfortable for a normal human, and sometimes it irritated Atemu how he went from enjoying the wonderful heat that licked and comforted his cold skin when he was vampire, to hating it as it literally boiled him alive when he was human. But since full-blooded vampires lived in through the mansion and needed the heat more often then himself Atemu wouldn't complain… much.

As he walked his mind began to wander over the things that had happened the past few days. A news report had gone out about Kyushu, but he had been asleep when the damn thing had come. Stupid Seto and his stupid sleeping crap.

A few days later Atemu had just happened to be flipping through the channels, when a news report had caught his eye. They had found the dumb ass in the alley where he had left him and that's when he had begun to panic. He had fucking forgot to heal the bite marks in his neck. A stupid mistake on any vampires part.

When the media start scramming vampires Atemu had really begun to panic. He had fucked up big time on that one. He knew better then to just leave evidence like that, but he had been so concerned about just getting home and getting that awful taste out of his mouth. He hadn't been thinking and that's when he had made his mistake.

But soon the police jumped in and quieted everyone done and 'assuring' them that there were no such things as vampires. Idiots. Of course there were, they were just to blind and stupid to see all the signs. The human race really was a declining race of intelligence.

Seto had beat the shit out of him when he found out it was Atemu who had killed the teen. And Atemu had actually been scared of the inraged psyche vampire. Creepy...

Making his way down the winding stairwell Atemu sighed as crimson eyes scanned all the portraits and paintings on the wall. Not even wanting to think about how much Seto spent on them. Knowing Seto more than what was needed or necessary. .

"Good morning Yami," A soft voice called, causing Atemu to jump before he looked down at the bottom of the stairs and smiled.

"Well hello Mokuba, how are you this fine morning," Atemu smiled, making his way down the rest of the stairs before he stopped and patted the younger male on the head, chuckling when he gave him a bright smile.

Mokuba was Seto's half brother, the offspring of Seto's mother and another psyche vampire. The two brothers had only recently discovered each other and now from time to time Mokuba would drop in to see his big brother.

Next to Atemu he was the youngest vampire in the house, about 2014, and like his brother he was a full-blooded psyche vampire, but he was much more kind and caring then his elder brother. And that's what Atemu liked about him.

It had been hard for Seto to find that he had a younger brother that he didn't know of, and at first he had denied the two of them even being related. Since Seto's father had had died in his early childhood he had refused to believe that his mother would do such a thing as sleep with another and have a child. And not tell him off all people!

But when Mokuba had showed him a few pictures of his mother holding a child that was not himself and smiling, he had to accept that it was true. Well... he accepted it after grumbling and bitching about it for a few days, but he had accepted it none the less.

Seto's mother had died a while after his father had, leaving Seto alone. Even though he was a grown man, it had still hurt the vampire to know that he had no more family except for Atemu. And oddly, or maybe not so much so, that hadn't helped him feel any better.

Stupid Seto…

That was until he found Mokuba.

Like himself Mokuba had no father, and since his and Seto's mother had died a few years after he turned 10, he had spent most of his life by himself, just wandering, looking for the brother his mother had told him of when she was still alive.

Mokuba was a very playful child, but he always wanted his big brothers approval, on everything, and when Seto disapproved of anything the younger male did, Mokuba would instantly stop whatever it was to please his elder brother. No matter what, end of story.

Atemu found it sad.

It was rather funny seeing the 2,000 year old psyche vampire stay as a 14 year old child, but Mokuba said he never wanted to grow up, he loved being a child, he had more fun, and if he needed to he would make himself look older, but in the end, he would always just turn himself back into a 14 year teenager again.

Atemu was very glad Seto had found this boy, his cousin seemed much happier, well, as happy as Seto Kaiba could look.

"I'm good Yami… have you seen Seto… I can't find him, his scent keeps leading me back to the parlor but each time I look, he's not there," the youngest sighed, shaking his head slightly. He hated how his big brother would just wander off without him.

"He might be in his library Mokuba, best to just leave him be, he'll come out on his own," Atemu smiled, before he patted the younger vampire on the head again and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Mokuba asked, quickly running after Atemu to walk along beside him.

"I'm just going to go for a walk this morning, I'll be back in about an hour or so," Atemu smiled, before he grabbed his jacket that was hanging on the coat rack near the door.

"In your underwear?"

"Oh right, " Atemu chuckled nervously before he waved his hand, smiling as his normal leather attire appeared on his tan skin, black leather top and form hugging leather trousers caressing his body. Too bad it was so fucking hot in this house or that might actually feel kinda good.

"I'm going to head out before I boil alive, you might want to get out of the sun," Atemu smiled kindly, watching as Mokuba moved into the shadows as Atemu opened the front door, jumping slight at the loud hiss behind him.

"Fuck Atemu! Shut that damn door!" Bakura cried, stepping back into the shadows that he had emerged from near the hallway; must likely coming from his room or the kitchen. Atemu could hear the way the emotional was flashing glistening white fangs that had just tiniest hint of blood staining them. "Just because you can walk in the sun doesn't mean the rest of us can!"

He must have just fed, most likely from Ryou.

"Oh shut the fuck up thief," Atemu sighed before he shut the door behind him and began to walk, feeling as if he should have opened the door wider just to see Bakura's stupid ass get burned a little. Nah he would have hurt Mokuba as well. Plus he really didn't feel like smelling burnt flesh this early in the morning.

Maybe later….

Taking a deep breath of fresh air Atemu couldn't stop his little hum of approval as he walked away from the Kaiba mansion, feeling the sun caress his young body.

He loved days like this, were it was nice and beautiful outside and it wasn't to hot, but it also wasn't too cold. The perfect day to just go for a walk and enjoy what life had to offer. Not that Atemu was one for enjoying life, but it still felt nice to just get out and away.

The only thing he didn't like was the fact that soon he would enter town, the busy part of Domino, and then all the noise would start, but that was ok too, he could just drawn it out of his mind if it became to bad for him. Which usually it did.

Atemu silently listened as birds chirped and sang, seeming as happy and content with the day as he was, enjoying the nice breeze as they flew overhead, the warm sun falling onto their soaring forms as they took to the air.

Atemu wished he could join them this morning.

Within a matter of 15 minutes Atemu stepped into the city, watching as people walked to and fro, trying to get to where they were headed as fast as they could. No one really used cars too much in Japan, everyone seemed to just walk or ride their bike to get from place to place, but that didn't mean Atemu didn't see some cars driving along the road.

The city wasn't all that bad in Atemu's option, it was just loud, and when you had sensitive vampire hearing, even as a human, it wasn't always the greatest to be in the city. That's why Atemu usually settled for going to a quiet, secluded area and just relaxing, until Bakura and Marik found him and caused hell.

He really should kick their asses for doing that to him all the damn time.

Stupid Bakura and Marik….

_**()()()()()()()()**_

Yugi quickly weaved in and out of the people walking by, desperately trying to race to school and not be late, and not run into someone or get ran over on the way.

This was the worst part about being late, it seemed like everyone was trying to get in your way and make you later then you already were, and while you seemed to be in a hurry, everyone else seemed to taking their sweet time. It was rather annoying.

Skidding around a right corner and trying not to lose his balance in the process, Yugi began to run in an all out dash to school, just barely missing people as he ran around them, calling back apologizes as some got knocked over in his haste.

If he weren't in such a rush he'd stop and help them up.

His legs were starting to hurt and he desperately needed to stop and catch his breath, he could feel his heart trying to burst out of his little chest and his lungs were burning in protest at the frantic running so early in morning. They were not ready for this kind of shit this early in the fucking morning!

"I'm almost there, I'm almost there," Yugi panted to himself as he saw the school straight ahead, just a few more minutes of running and he'd be there, he was going to make it, he was going to make it!

Glancing down at his watch Yugi didn't see the person in front of him, so he didn't try to move to the side or move around them. Thanks to this variable and the fact that the person in front of him wasn't paying attention either, the result was Yugi, on his ass, his bag and jacket flung from his hand and landing on the dirty city sidewalk, his books and paper spilling from said bag, and Yugi mentally wishing he was back in bed.

He was going to be late…. Again!

"Here, let me help you," and that was when Yugi gazed into the most beautiful crimson eyes he was sure he had seen before as the voice that came from whoever owned those eyes stopped his heart and left him unable to speak or think.

But breathing and thinking were the lease of his worries.

Lurking in the shadows of a building nearby, a dark figure smiled, watching the two males before disappearing into nothingness, returning home to his master.

He had done what his mistress had wanted, and now he had to return for further instructions.

But he knew that thanks to this little encounter all of the variables were falling into place, and he had the sickening feeling that deep down, something was amiss.

He prayed that his mistress knew what she was doing…

_**()()()()()()()()()**_

"Something has to be done!" a voice cried, anger and rage vibrating in waves as an angry fist was waved in the air, cries in agreement following suit.

"They've been around for far to long, something must be done!"

"We need to rid the world of them and take back our bloodline!"

Voices rose and arguments broke out among the people, everyone wanting a say in what was to be done about the issues at hand. Anger and rage took over; clouding the minds of even the most sensible man, and soon all that could be heard was an angry roar of voices.

Fights began to break out, and people began to throw punches, everyone joining in, wanting to feel important in the matter at hand as they all let their anger take over.

"We need to destroy them!"

"There are better ways to rid of someone then just 'destroying' them, we need a strategy, a plan"

"We need war!"

"SILENCE!!!"

All went quiet around the community square, all eyes looking up at the man that stood before them, one of the highest and most 'noble' of councilmen, his dark eyes piercing all those that wished to oppose or go against him.

"We can not just attack a race without a cause," the councilman cried, raising his hand to silence any and all argument that had begun to arise, his voice commanding and strong, his eyes dark and powerful.

"Unless they have given us a reason to strike them down, the council will not allow any violence," the dark man cried, before he turned and walked away, listening as the loud roar began to rise again, but he had said what he needed to say, and there was no reason to say anymore.

Walking down the dark corridors of the council hall the dark man continued straight ahead even as one of his brethren began to walk along side him, his hands pocked in his dark cloak.

"Do you have a plan?" the man asked, his green eyes shifted to look at the man he had known for millennia as he walked along side him, waiting for an answer.

"I do, I always do," and the man smirked, glistening white fangs flashing in the torchlight that just barely lit the dark corridors

"Well?"

"Gather the councilmen and tell them not only do I have a plan, I even have a pawn to use, tell them that within a months time, they'll have their war,"

"Yes sir,"

Deception and lies, it was all around, concealing the truth away from those that wanted it and seeked it's bright glow. And even the most skilled and smartest of men eventually fell into the trap of their own lies.

Everything was coming together, and soon they would get just what they wanted, what they had wanted for millennia, and a million miles away a woman was smiling as she gazed into her crystal pool, green eyes dark but all seeing nonetheless.

She had been right all along.

"My lady, if you knew this was going to happen, why aren't you trying to stop it?" her loyal subject asked, dark eyes staring at her upon his return.

"You did well my servant, I'm proud of you," she smiled, not even turning to look at her servant as she gazed down at the councilmen, silently listening to their plans, a small smirk falling upon her lips.

"My lady why aren't you stopping this, if you intervened-"

"It will happen by other means," the dark women interrupted softly, turning her eyes to gaze at her servant, and her only friend. "I can not stop what the gods have already predicted, I can only watch and wait,"

"But if you know the outcome-"

"I know this must be hard for you, but do not fear, he and the young boy are strong, and together they are invincible, trust me, and trust the gods," the women smiled, before her dark eyes turned back to her gazing pool.

"The councilmen are lying deceitful fools, and it will be their downfall,"

"Yes my lady,"

She had been right all along and now things were starting to pick up and the peices of the puzzle were coming together, and soon all that she had predicted would be realized. She just prayed to the heavens above that 'they' were strong enough. For if not, all would be lost.

_**

* * *

**_

(((000000000000000000)))

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well there you guys go, again I'm sorry for the wait, but I think this chapter is one of the most important chapters in this story, so, I guess it was worth the wait

Egypt- (is very, very confused)

EgyptMotou- Don't worry all will come together in due time, I hope you guys enjoyed and the more reviews I get, the faster I update, and thanks to my new laptop, I can update faster then ever!

Egypt- so gets those reviews in!

EgyptMotou- until next time! If you guys have any questions please contact me and I will inform you, I want everyone to be on the same page because this is were things start to pick up


	6. The Prince, The Plan, and The Spy

EgyptMotou- Hey everyone I'm back and better than ever!

Egypt-…. I told your fans to stop lying to you…

EgyptMotou- HEY!!!! Shut up!!! Anyways, I am so sorry about the long, long wait for this update, but school was such a drag and I had no time to even consider updating till now, so I hope you can accept my apology

Egypt- watch them come after you with pitchforks and swords

EgyptMotou- (whimpers)(hides) ok on with the story, Egypt!

Egypt- she owns nothing, and be glad for that,

EgyptMotou- on with the story!!!!!!

'_Human Yami'_

'_**Vampire Yami'**_

* * *

Beta'd by my friend Silverdragon_purity, I love you girl!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!

* * *

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((((0000000000000000000000000))))**_

* * *

"What is your plan?" a dark voice asked, equally dark eyes scanning the round table, looking from each member before turning back to the cloaked figure before them, all wondering the same thing.

What was the plan?

Candles flickered in the place holders upon the wall, casting the room in an eerie glow as shadows played upon the twelve members that sat at the round table, causing their pale skin to glimmer and glow in the slight lighting that was cast over the council hall.

They had been summoned here to discuss what was to be done about the half breeds and those 'Unworthy' of their community. They could not just openly attack, that would cause an uproar and suspicion.

They had to do this quietly or at least make it look like they were the victims of the half breed's hatred and anger and that war was the only option left to them. But how was the question now wasn't it?

The man before them said he had a plan that would indeed bring about the war they desired and that he had a plan that would crush the half breeds and those who were Unworthy of the vampire bloodline. But many were skeptical.

"The plan is simple my brothers," the dark voice said, sharp fangs peeking out over pale thin lips, glittering in the candle light before the grin slipped off the councilman's face, dark dead eyes looking to his brothers, making sure that every one of them was listening.

"We force the half bloods to attack,"

"That's outrageous, they would never do such a thing," a plump man sneered, jarring his chair as he quickly stood, glaring at the man across from him with dead eyes that flickered with rage and barely contained frustration.

Wasn't that the problem, they couldn't just FORCE them to attack without cause!

"The half bloods are not so stupid as to attack the vampire community,"

"Easy my brother, you are quite right, they are not so stupid, but my friend, they will attack if something of theirs threatened," the dark man smirked, glittering fangs showing once more.

"What do you suggest," another figure asked lightly, leaning back in his chair, his arms crossing lightly over his chest, curiosity sparkling in his dead eyes as he gazed at his fellow council member.

"Simple." the dark man smirked, "anger a lone half blood into attacking blindly, and then, when he does, we will attack them all in retaliation,"

It was a corrupted plan, and that's what made it brilliant. They all knew that just like any other vampire, a half blood would attack if something of his was threatened, whether it be territory, a mate, or lover.

Threaten a half bloods possession, and he will attack blindly without thinking, just like any other vampire, and when he did, they would strike right back, with war.

"Which man will we send," a member asked, looking at each of his brethren.

Yes… which man would they send? He had to be fast and strong, and he had to be able to get away quickly so as not to be killed by the enraged half blood, whichever one they chose to attack.

"It must be someone of high power,"

"A noble,"

"No a priest,"

"No my brothers," the dark man said, standing to his feet and silencing the others with the rise of his pale hand, a quick hush befalling the remaining eleven members, all wanting to hear what this clever man had to say.

"We will send a council man," he said, before looking to the plump man who had dead green eyes, beckoning him to rise, as he had sat back down a while ago, before his fellow members.

"Kenet? Will you do us the honor? No harm shall be fall you my friend," the man said, holding out his pale, cold hand to his brother, his dead eyes cold as ever.

They were all shocked. Kenet… a noble man…. one of the priest, was being sent. He was not strong, or quick. What could this man be thinking sending him of ALL people!

Notching the similar looks that the members were giving him, the hushed murmurs and the unsure look that Kenet shot him, the dark man inwardly smirked before clearing his throat, catching everyone's attention once more.

"I will send my own right hand man to go along with you, to protect you," the dark man continued, nodding to his servant who stood and bowed, holding his hand over his heart before he straightened and looked to Kenet with soft grey eyes, the softest of all the members.

"I will protect you with my life my brother,"

"Then yes, I will go," the plump man, Kenet, agreed, reaching out to shake his brother's hand, unknowing of the evil glint within his fellow council member's eyes, but he was not the only one who was unaware of this man's true intentions.

All of the member's were except for two.

"Very good my friend, we will send for you when we have found the perfect subject," the dark man said, before turning and leaving, dismissing the others as a slightly taller man followed after him, close behind, his robes _swishing_ at his feet as he walked.

The council member's right hand man.

"What shall I do?" he asked, his voice just barely a whisper as he followed after his master, stopping when the slightly shorter man stopped, his back towards him, the light from the candles over his head being drowned in his master's too dark, too dead eyes.

"Send Kenet to find that boy… you know the one… and make sure_** he**_ is close by," the dark man explained, slipping his robe off his shoulder, letting it fall to the stone floor without a sound, his back still to his servant. "And do_** not**_ intervene"

"But… he will be killed…"

"Exactly, all the more reason for our people to attack, Kenet is a well like man by all the people… his death will be the down fall of all those who are unworthy," the dark man smirked, cackling lightly as he walked down the hall, leaving his servant behind, smoky grey eyes wide in horror before he quickly turned and disappeared into a hidden corridor, vanishing from the council hall and on his way to his true master.

He had to warn her.

_**(((000000000000000000000))))**_

"Here let me help you," Atemu said softly, kneeling down to begin picking up the books and papers that were strewn all along the sidewalk, berating himself for not paying attention to where he was going and knocking the poor kid over, not realizing who exactly he had run into until he looked up.

"Sorry about that, I should watch where… I'm…"

Crimson eyes clashed with amethyst, and the two teens gapped at one another, two sets of eyes wide as they stared, neither moving, hell, neither daring to move until a loud bell rang out around the town square causing Yugi to jump out of his daze with a loud yelp.

"I'm late!" he cried, before he began to scramble to grab his things, not noticing the wide crimson eyes still staring at him, watching him as he quickly moved to pick up his things.

'_Son of a bitch_,' Yami mentally cursed, his hands clenching on the items that he held as he watched Yugi scramble for his things, his body working on autopilot as he assisted the younger male, crimson eyes locked on the smaller male.

'_**See? It's fate! Now take him! TAKE HIM NOW**_**!**' a dark voice screamed in his head, making him wince as images of what he could do to the young one came crashing to his minds eyes, warming his body in a way that he did not want to be warmed in the least.

Damn it all, not again!

He did not want to deal with this shit right now! He was not in the mood to have a mental fight with himself on whether or not he should leave the boy or drag him into an alley and bang him up against the nearest wall….

DAMNIT!!!!

'_No, no, no, no. no, no, no! I will not do such a thing!_' Yami's human side screamed, getting frantic as the half blood felt his body react, responding to the young human once again.

And this time he was fearful he might not be able to control himself.

"_**Don't lie, you want it, take it,**_' the dark voice purred, the half blood's eyes flashing a darker shade of red before turning back, the young teen quickly standing once he saw Yugi scramble to his feet, his things nearly falling out of his small arms.

"I'm so sorry for running into you... I... I'm late for school and I... I wasn't paying attention, gomen," the young male stammered as he tried rightening the books, papers and folders in his arms without dropping them all over again, amethyst eyes franticly searching for his backpack.

Shaking his head to clear it Yami slowly reached out and grabbed the items in the small ones arms, pulling them away slowly, his eyes locked on the small one before him.

"Here… let me help," he said, giving a soft smile before he reached down and picked up the fallen backpack, putting everything inside neatly before handing it back to a very shocked Yugi, amethyst eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

'_Damn it, no, I can't react!!!_' Yami mentally screamed as he fought his bodies urge to tackle the small teen and have his way with him, fighting down the trembles that threatened to consume his body as he held back.

"No need to apologize, I'm to blame," he said, watching as Yugi grasped the black backpack with weak fingers before pulling it over his shoulder, a deep blush beginning to light his pale cheeks as he stared at the handsome man before him.

He had seen him before he knew he had but…

"I'm Sn,"

Oh yeah.

"The guy from Aki Hana," Yugi blushed, looking to the side in embarrassment.

Great, so not only had he checked the guy out at the diner; and had Jou nearly scream it to the whole place, but now he just ran into him on a day where he was not looking his best and in a rush.

Great. Just fucking great! The gods hated him, he knew it!

'_**Hmmmm…**_ _**he's cute when he blushes... what other kind of colors would he turn if you were buried balls deep in his hot body?**_' the dark, vampire voice purred once more, causing Yami to shiver, his hands beginning to clench and unclench at his sides, his knuckles turning white from the pressure and strain.

"Are you-"

"Sorry for making you late," Sn sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in what appeared to be embarrassment as he glanced over his shoulder at the school, crimson eyes seeming to scan it before turned they back to Yugi. "I should pay more attention to where I'm going ne?"

"Oh no... it's ok I-" Yugi began but was cut off by a tan hand on his shoulder, making him squeak at the contact, blush deepening as he stared into sparkling crimson eyes, his own amethyst going wide.

'_**He's so warm….. and his pulse smells divine…**_' the dark voice husked, licking at his sensitive sensory system, making his nerve ending sing and the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

"Hey, why don't you come by the diner… for dinner? My treat, it's the least I can do for making you late to school and all," Sn offered with a bright smile, dropping his hand from Yugi's shoulder to rub lightly at his neck. "You can even invite your friend."

"Oh no! You don't have to do that," Yugi began, eyes wide before the bell that signaled the beginning of school rang out around the town square, making him squeak as he saw some teacher began to lock the front doors, so anyone who was outside, couldn't get in.

"I'm sorry I have to go, thank you!" Yugi cried before dashing off, rushing past Sn to make a run for it towards the school, not catching the flash of red eyes.

"Come by around 5, I'm working till 9," Sn called, causing Yugi to look over his shoulder, smiling when he saw the other waving to him.

"Okay!"

"See you then-"

"It's Yugi!" And with that Yugi turned and disappearing into the school building, just barely escaping being locked out for the day.

Watching the young teen slip into the large school building Yami slowly turned around and began to walk once more, a smirk on his handsome face. No one seemed to notice that his crimson eyes now a darker shade of red, not that anyone really cared.

Reaching into the pockets of his pants Yami slowly pulled out his sleek black phone, making a quick flip of the top before he began pressing a few numbers, putting the small device to his ear when he heard it begin to ring.

"Hello?"

"How close did you want me to get to the human?" Atemu asked, wandering down the streets of Domino Japan, not really heading towards any destination, just basking in the suns warm glow.

"As close as you can, why?"

"I've invited him to Aki Hana tonight,"

"As a date?"

"No, I'm waiting his table, and paying for the food, you said to keep an eye on him, so I am,"

"Good, make sure no vampire gets a hold of him, and Atemu?"

"Yes Seto?"

"Be careful, I sense something is going to happen, and I want you to be safe," Seto's voice said through the phone, sounding as serious as ever. But then again, when has Seto Kaiba ever not sounded serious?

"Come on Seto, what could happen?"

_**((00000000000000000))**_

"Are you sure that is their plan," the dark women asked, looking towards her friend with serious, and rather worried eyes. She had not expected this of all things. She knew the full bloods were desperate, but not this desperate. Who could plan such a thing?

"Yes, I heard him say so myself, they are targeting _**him**_," the dark man with soft grey eyes said, looking between the woman and her humble servant who sat silently at her feet, his eyes looking between the two with concern.

"And the boy is their target… do they know who he is?" the woman asked, moving to her goblet, watching the chosen one wander the building of the school, before disappearing into a classroom.

"Yes, but they do not know who he is… but_**he**_ does… he knows… and that is why the young one is the target… he knows the half blood will protect him, though he does not know why?"

"They are Seto orders,"

"Seto…? You can't mean Seto Kaiba?!" the dark man cried, grey eyes going wide in horror. This could not be! This could not be! Everything was… everything was tied together... and in the worst way possible!

"Yes, the very one,"

"He's supposed to be-"

"Dead… I know… but he is not… he has been hiding with the half blood," the woman sighed, before waving her pale, graceful hand over the water of her goblet, the image of the light one disappearing.

"You must listen to me very carefully," she began, turning her eyes to her spy, smiling sadly when she saw the worry in his eyes. "You must continue your betrayal, but watch out for the half blood, make sure he lives, and the young one too,"

"I promised his father that I would, and I will not stop now,"

"Good,"

"But my mistress," the servant cried, looking up at his lady with wide eyes, his emotions betrayed by his eyes as he gazed at her, slowly getting to his feet. "We must stop them, the full bloods cannot attack the small child, they will kill him,"

"The half blood will not allow it-"

"They will kill him as well-"

"The man they have chosen is weak," the dark man said silently, two pair of eyes looking towards him in shock. "My master knows he will be killed… that is the plan…. he knows he will fail... and the price for killing a councilman… a noble man…. is death…"

"And he knows the half blood will fight…."

"And a war will break out… yes, that is the plan…"

"Things are graver then I thought," the young woman sighed, turning her back to her friends and servants before she straightened and looked to them once more, her green eyes determined and bright, no longer a honey color.

"Fine,"

"But my lady!"

"A war was inevitable… it was going to happen regardless of what the council did… watch after the boys, and make sure they are close at all times, and if not, you watch the light child," the woman instructed, turning her eyes to her servant before looking to the slightly taller, grey eyed man. "And you guard the half blood,"

"As his father intended,"

"Yes."

"We must warn Seto my lady," the servant whispered softly, his head bowed.

"I think he already knows….he too is a psyche and is intoned with all that is around him… I think he knows what is to come about…" the young woman smiled, looking to her pool, the image of the psyche vampire appearing.

"If that is true then he must know of your presence," the spy said softly, coming up beside the young woman, gazing into the pool as well, his heart swelling as he gazed at the man he had known for millennia.

"No, he does not… but he knows that someone is helping… but he has yet to discover me or what my intentions are…" the woman smiled, before a hand went to her head and she groaned, rubbing at her temples lightly.

"You should rest my lady," the servant said quickly, coming to his lady's aid, holding her upright in his strong but gentle arms. He wished his mistress would not work so hard and push herself so much, but she was like that, and nothing he said would stop her in her quest.

"Yes I should shouldn't I... extending my powers to the human world is rather taxing on my mind…" the noble woman sighed, using her servant to stand up straight before turning her eyes to her spy.

"Watch after the prince,"

"Prince?!"

"Easy my servant, another story for another time," the young woman said softly before heading away, going off to her personal chambers to rest and regenerate her powers before she went back to work.

"Prince….?" The young servant asked, turning to his friend with wide eyes, not understanding… but the spy seemed to.

"Yes… he is a price… my prince….. I must go…" the dark man said, before he vanished in black smoke, going back to the vampire community to be a double agent, a dark soul, a spy, leaving the servant to his thoughts.

Things were coming apart, and yet they were coming together as well, and the young servant did not know what to make of everything that he found out.

Shaking his head to try and stop the oncoming headache, the young servant made his way slowly down a dark hallway, making his way to his mistress's chambers. He needed rest as well. His head was starting to kill him and he needed time to think.

A war… a war was coming like the mighty winds of a great and deadly storm, and destruction was soon to follow.

One side had to lose… and one side had to win… but he was fearful of the outcome.

A prince……

_**(((00000000000000)))**_

"_My king…?" a small woman said softly, making her way to her lord with slow and gentle steps, a small bundle in her arms, wrapped in soft silk and warm linen to keep the cold from the child that was born of the night, under the sparkling stars of the great sky._

_"Yes…?" a rough voice asked, turned to the women, violet eyes going wide as he gazed at the small bundle in the women's arms, his mouth falling slightly agape._

_"It is a boy my king….." the small woman smiled, handing the sleeping boy over to her king, who pulled the child close and slowly pulled back the fabric that was hiding the child's face, soft, wide, innocent eyes fluttering open to blink up at the man that was his father._

_"What… what is his name…?" the king asked, his voice a low hush as he gazed at his son, his eyes soft and loving as he shifted the small baby in his arms and reached out a hand, biting his lip when a tiny little fist closed around his index finger. The child's hold was light… fragile and oh so soft as round eyes gazed up at him._

_"Atemu my king… Yami Atemu…."_

* * *

_**(((()0000000000000000000000))))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well that's all guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really am sorry for the long wait

Egypt- yeah she is

EgyptMotou- well I know this chapter is very confusing at that is the good thing, it's suppose to be very confusing, but things will all come together soon. Who is the spy? Who is the woman? Who is the council member and why does he want Yami dead? Why don't Yami remember he was a prince, and who all knows? These questions and more will all be answered soon enough, if you have anything you want me to clear up, just ask and I will clarify for ya, ja!!!!

Egypt- REVIEW!!!!

* * *

_**Translations-**_

_Sn- Ring (as in the one you put on a finger)_

_Gomen- I'm sorry_

_**Understanding-**_

Ok just so everyone knows, the vampire peopleare very big on their priest and councilmen, they are the ones who run the community, since there is no king to run it. If a councilman or priest is killed the vampires will demand a retaliation and revenge. As you can see, some of these men are very corrupt, and are so big on a war that they will use deceit and lies to bring war about, even trick their own people to get it.

Not all full bloods hate half bloods and those of a different species then themselves, but enough do, so majority wins in a way because those who don't hate those who are 'unworthy' don't say that they don't share the other vampires views, for the fact that they fear what will happen to them.

Psyche vampires can sense other psyche vampires for the fact that their minds are so open, so they can feel and sense the DNA signature and aura's of other psyche vampires. But they can only do so when that vampire crosses their paths or that vampire is using their magic so strong that other psyche's can sense it.


End file.
